Fairytales do come true
by UchihaAkia
Summary: Susan is what an English woman should be. She was married at a young age, is wealthy, well mannered and beautiful. She is also everything her husband hates. All Susan can hold onto is her fairytales, but will hers perhaps come true? Ardeth/OC
1. Chapter 1

** This story is on a trial to see if it appeals to anyone. I might continue this story or I might not depending on if it gets any reviews. I have plenty of other ideas and if anyone has a request on what stories I should publish then by all means message away. I write fanfictions on many topics, Naruto, Bleach, CSI, LOTR, The Mummy, G., Justice League, X-men, King Arthur and a few others but these are the most common ones I write about. If anyone wants some specific kind of FF then don't hesitate to ask cause I just might have something close to it.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

The sun blazed down on the helpless figure that walked slowly across the desert. She had been wondering for two days already and the third was beginning to drain her strength. Our figure was a woman from England and one with a terrible past. Susan had been from a somewhat wealthy family. Her parents had wanted nothing but the best for her starting from day one. When Susan's father died, the family a bit of trouble and so Susan's mother decided to marry Susan off to someone. It was chosen that Susan was to marry a banker who was wealthier than her family. Neither party had ever seen the other when the deal was struck and the wedding was planned. After the wedding, things went horribly wrong for Susan.

Susan's husband James hated everything about his wife. Susan had fiery red hair and not the golden blond James preferred. He also preferred dark colored eyes over blue and Susan was nowhere near the fullness in body that James wanted from his women. The only use James had for Susan was to quench his lust when he couldn't find company outside his home. However, James would not allow his undesirable wife to become pregnant and so he left her a virgin. Only using her to service him, as a way to seek pleasure. James had one morning announced that they would be leaving England for Egypt to do some business for a few months. Susan performed her duties as the lady of the house and packed all the necessary items for the journey.

When they arrived in Egypt James started seeking pleasurable company from the local brothels. Susan did nothing to stop him for is she got in his way there were dire consequences. For three months it continued that way. James would go out to work and late in the evening return with a woman from somewhere. It was on day that Susan thought to face James and ask what it would take to make him happy with her. It was on one of those rare nights when James wasn't in the mood for pleasurable company. They were eating dinner together when Susan decided to speak up.

"James?" Susan called gently.

"What Susan?" James answered not looking up from his newspaper.

"Well… um, I was wondering. We are married after all." Susan trailed not sure on how to say what she wanted to.

"Yes we are by arrangement. If I had had a choice in the matter I would have never married you." James stated flatly, "Since our wedding day you have had no problem with me seeking company elsewhere. Why all of a sudden are you asking about it now? You should note that I stopped touching you long ago since you were never able to quench my intimate needs."

"I… understand." Susan said sadly.

"Let's make one more thing clear now that we are talking." James continued setting his paper aside and lacing his fingers in front of him, "When we are together at any meal, you will not speak unless spoken to. Am I understood?" Susan stared at James silently but nodded in response. "Good, now eat your dinner and have someone clean my room. My last night's guest was a bit wild."

For the rest of the meal Susan was quiet trying to figure out what to do. She had married James at nineteen and was now 24. Most women in her position would have had two maybe even three children. Susan had none and she wanted one, but James didn't. Not with Susan at least. Susan's mother used to call her twice a month after the wedding asking her if she could be expecting a grandchild soon. Each and every time Susan had answered no. It was six months later that James wanted Susan to tell her mother she was infertile and would never be able to bear children. James had even paid a doctor to write a medical report to confirm Susan's infertility.

Like every day, James left the house in the evening to go out and drink with his friends and quench his other needs while Susan stayed at home. One day in particular, Susan decided to a book on her terrace. As Susan read her book, she started to sink into its own world. She began to think about the people in her them and what they were going through. Her book was an old fairytale that she adored, the little Mermaid. She loved the main character and how she would do anything to be with her beloved prince. It was the fairytale Susan wanted no matter how childish it seemed. The realization of her situation came crashing down on her again. She was married to a man who didn't love her. Who didn't want children with her. Who hated every detail of her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her book, covering her mouth with her hand. Susan was so miserable with her life she could feel it crumbling all around her. In her misery Susan threw her book into the streets of Cairo. It was only a few minutes later that the book suddenly appeared in front of Susan. Susan looked at the book and turned her head to look at the person who was holding the book.

"A beautiful woman such as your self should not be crying."

Susan stared at the man. He was dressed in black robes and a black turban. Shoulder length black hair framed his masculine face that had a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His cheeks had tattoo's that would draw anyone's attention but the thing that struck Susan the most were his eyes. They were a deep brown and Susan felt as though he was looking into her very soul. She felt herself exposed to him yet she wouldn't do a thing about it.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The man asked in concern snapping Susan out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes… I'm fine." Susan stuttered taking the book slowly, "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." The man smiled softly.

"How is it that you know English?" Susan blurted out suddenly to stop the man from leaving.

"Do you find it so strange?" The man asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I mean no… um… forgive me It's just… I have yet to meet anyone here in Egypt who spoke such well developed English." Susan blushed as the man grinned.

"I understand. You had assumptions and thought them to be true when they necessarily were not." The man stated nodding his head slightly. "Are you disappointed perhaps?"

"Oh no, on the contrary. I find it comforting." Susan smiled softly.

"You have a lovely smile, my lady." The man said whipping Susan's tears with his thumb.

Susan felt her heart pound faster at the compliment. Her mind, however, was screaming at her to not get involved with the man any further. "Thank you for returning my book." Susan suddenly said holding the book to her chest.

"Would it be too much to inquire as to why you threw the book in the first place?" The man asked leaning against the terrace railing. "I would assume it has to do with the reason you are also crying?"

Before Susan could answer a car pulled up in front of the house and James stepped out of it along with a tall woman. Susan stared at the woman and watched as James placed his arm around her waist. Things he would never do with her. The man had also turned to look at James glance at Susan every now and then. He calculated the situation and peeked at Susan's left hand to find a wedding band.

"Your husband perhaps?" The man inquired.

Susan lowered her head to look at the cushions at her feet, "I'm afraid so."

"If he is your husband why does he seek the comforts of other women?" The man asked.

"I'm afraid this conversation is getting to be a little too personal. I thank you for returning my book mister…" Susan trailed.

"Ardeth… Ardeth Bay." Ardeth introduced.

"Mr. Ardeth." Susan nodded saying his name softly, "I thank you again. I do not think we shall see each other again."

With that Susan left to go inside the house. She returned was about to place the book back on the shelf but paused as she stared at the name of the book. She thought back to the story and everything that happened. Susan was the little mermaid who wanted to be with the prince since the first time she met him. James was the mermaid's father who stood in the way of her happiness. The prince, at the moment, was still unknown to Susan. Susan slowly pushed the book back into its place beside all the other books. The mermaid asked the sea witch to grant her legs in exchange for her voice. There was no sea witch in Susan's current life. There was no one to make a trade for to be free of her marriage. Not to mention there was no prince to run to. The doors suddenly burst open and Susan turned to see James.

"Who was that man you were talking to Susan?" James asked as he held his hands behind his back trying to be casual.

"That was Mr. Bay." Susan answered clutching her hands in front of her nervously.

"Mr. Bay? I didn't think you knew anyone here in Cairo." James stated calmly as he walked a little closer.

"I don't know him. We had only just met." Susan answered.

"Ah…" James trailed a nodded his head slightly, "Would you like to elaborate your meeting?"

"I was reading on the terrace when I fell asleep and dropped my book. Mr. Bay was passing by and he returned my book." Susan answered throwing a little white lie.

"Are you sure about your answer?" James inquired stepping up close to Susan who in turn sucked in a breath and clutched her hands tighter.

"I told you what happened. It was a brief meeting we are nothing more the acquaintances and I doubt I am ever going to see him again." Susan stated calmly.

"Yes I do doubt you are going to see him again considering you are under house arrest." James said calmly. "I won't be coming to dinner tonight." James added as he walked out of the room. "And I'm going to send those fairytale books of yours to your mother for storage. I need space in my library for less childish literature."

Once James was out of sight Susan let out the breath she had been holding. This was all starting to be too much for Susan. Each time she was with James Susan had to be careful with what she said and what she did. She had been married five years and for what? So that her family would be secure after her parents died away? Susan had done everything her parents and James's family had ever asked living up to their expectations. Outside, she was what every well brought up girl should be. Who she really was, was someone who would do nothing but disappoint everyone. Her life was like a jigsaw puzzle. Once a beautiful picture and then piece by piece it was taken apart until there would be nothing left. Susan didn't want to live her life like that anymore. She had already given up almost everything she wanted. Now James was getting rid of all her wonderful books.

Looking towards the shelf, Susan ready the names on the spines of the books. The little Mermaid; Rapunzel; Cinderella; Snow white; Thumbelina; Snow White and Rose Red; Aladdin and Beauty and the beast. All stories she had read over and over until they were in her memories to the last detail. All stories she loved to read because of the romance in them. All stories that gave her hope that James might one day change. Only to be taken away from her, shattering a large piece of what was left of her former life.

"I have to get away." Susan whispered softly, "I can't stay here anymore."

With her mind made up Susan grabbed her books and went to her bedroom upstairs. She packed the books into her rucksack along with clothes; money; personal items and necessities. Susan was going to fly out of Egypt and go south. Should James find out he would automatically think she had gone home to England when she really hadn't. Once her things were packed Susan waited for nightfall to come. Until then she would sleep so that she could travel through the night.

Using the darkness as her ally, Susan sneaked out of her house and walked down the streets of Cairo towards the airport. She had never been as grateful to her grandparents as she was now. When Susan was visiting them in the country they had taught her how to fly a small plane. It was from when Susan's grandfather had been fighting in a war. He salvaged an enemy craft and kept it as spoils of war. He flew it on a regular basis and thought it would be fun to teach Susan how to fly it. Susan's parents however, didn't know a thing about it.

It didn't take Susan long to reach the airport and spot a lonely little plane near the hanger. Susan climbed over the mud brick wall and stealthily made her way to the plane. She quickly tossed her rucksack in the back seat strapping it in before getting into the pilot seat. Luckily someone had also been kind enough to leave their goggles hanging from the rear view mirror. With the goggles strapped on Susan started the plane and drove it to the air strip. That was when she saw lights go on in one of the security huts and Susan knew she had to get into the air and fast. Pushing down on the peddle the plane sped down the runway and slowly took flight. Gunfire sounded and Susan felt something rip through her side but she kept on flying into the darkness.

The gun fire ceased as the plane went out of range. Susan felt pain in her side and placed her hand on it. When she brought the hand to her face she saw it was stained red. Susan closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths to calm herself. She knew her wound was serious due to the fact that she could lose consciousness and crash. Susan didn't get to think much on what to do when a warning light came on. Susan looked to see what the problem was and apparently the plane was out of fuel. The plane began to plummet to the ground below and there was nothing Susan could do but pray.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it has been decided that after a very successful trial run this story shall LIVE! Thank you to all of those who sent reviews concerning this shot out of the dark of a FanFiction and I hop you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Thanks again XD**

**

* * *

**

Susan opened her eyes slowly to find herself looking at the plane dashboard through broken goggles. Her head throbbed, her side and the areas where her safety harness was aswell. Susan pulled down the goggles from her eyes and started to unbuckle herself. She climbed out slowly making sure not to aggravate her wound. Using the plane as support Susan went to un-strap her things so that she could treat herself. Susan sat in the shadow of her broken plane thinking about what to do next. She had two canteens of water which wasn't much help considering she didn't know where she could refill them. Food would only last her two maybe three days and the compass in the plane was broken.

All in all Susan came to terms with her situation. She could either sit there and die… or she could try to find her way through the desert and possibly find her way. Susan chose the latter option and rose to her feet. With new determination she used the suns position to calculate which direction she should head and went with it. As Susan traveled she decided it would be best to travel at night since it would be cooler then and perhaps a little through the day aswell. The first day had proved hard for Susan as had the second, but the third was getting to be too much. She was walking in the early morning a hand on her side. The wound had become infected and was bleeding again.

As Susan walked she spotted an oasis in the distance. Sighed with relief and made her way towards it. The first thing Susan did was go to the water and waded in. Susan dived down enjoying the coolness of the water. Feeling refreshed Susan came out and filled her canteen with water to take drink. Once her thirst was satisfied Susan laid down in the shade. She stared up at the clear sky wondering what she was going to do now. She was lost in the middle of the desert with no food but thankfully water. She had left her husband and now had nowhere to go. Her side throbbed but there was nothing she could do about it.

Susan sighed, tears brimming her eyes. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She turned her head to the side and looked at her backpack. Reaching in she pulled out one of her books and started to read. As the sun faded behind the horizon, Susan began to feel drowsy and eventually fell asleep. That night she dreamed of princes that would come rescue her and that she would get the wedding, children and love she had always dreamed about.

Ardeth and his men were on their way to their village from Cairo. The men spoke amongst themselves talking about what they would do once they saw their wives and children. Ardeth on the other hand was the only one in this particular group of warriors without a wife to return to. His sacred duty had been his top priority and presto, he's still single. His thoughts trailed back to the woman whose book he had returned. He remembered blue eyes and how they were full of sorrow and longing. Her fiery red hair and intrigues him aswell since he had never seen the like before.

"Ardeth?" A voice suddenly interrupted, "Are you alright my friend?"

"I am fine Khalid. I was just thinking." Ardeth answered truthfully watching his childhood friend ride beside him.

"Thinking about what?" Khalid asked in worry, "Are another group of treasure hunters coming to Hamunaptra?"

"No, nothing like that." Ardeth answered, "I was thinking of someone I met in Cairo."

"Someone you met?" Khalid asked raising a brow then his face was graced by a mischievous smirk, "Could it be that you have finally found a woman for yourself?"

"Khalid, why must you assume that every time I speak of meeting someone they are a woman? More importantly why you assume it is my future wife?" Ardeth asked slightly annoyed with his friend.

"Well you never know. Beside's you know you have a duty to continue your line Ardeth." Khalid said with worry, "We both know that either someone in the village talks to you of this matter, or the elders do."

"I know, Khalid." Ardeth answered sadly.

Khalid sighed softly and placed a comforting hand on Ardeth's shoulder, "I know you wish to have what your men do, Ardeth. You wish to find someone who will make your heart race at the mere sight of her. I respect that and I constantly pray to Allah that you will find someone like that."

"Thank you my friend." Ardeth smiled.

"Though, I also pray that the elders would lose their voices aswell. Their constant berating gives me a headache." Khalid smiled causing Ardeth to laugh.

They rode for a few more hours when they spotted an oasis in the distance. Ardeth announced that they would stop there for the night and continue on in the morning. At the oasis the med-jai warriors unpacked their horses and let them drink and feed freely. Knowing his med could handle themselves Ardeth walked around along the water's edge. It was then that he saw something laying in the shade. Squinting his eyes he saw it was a human figure. He ran to it and knelt down beside it to find it was someone he knew.

'The woman on the terrace.' Ardeth thought and it was then he noticed the wound in her side.

Ardeth cursed under his breath and tried to wake the woman but he got no answer from her. Lifting her up in his arms, Ardeth carried her back to their camp. When he was in view many of the men stopped what they were doing chattering amongst themselves puzzled about their leaders find. Ardeth rushed to Khalid who was just finishing putting up his tent.

"Ardeth what?" Khalid started but stopped when he saw blood.

"No time to explain we must help her." Ardeth announced ducking into the low tent.

Khalid sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes, but why _my_ tent?"

Inside the tent, Ardeth was busy tending to the woman's wound. Khalid stepped in and knelt down beside Ardeth.

"Where did you find her?" Khalid asked surprised.

"She was at the other side of the oasis." Ardeth answered examining the wound. "This wound has been like this for a while."

"All we can do is clean the wound and stitches. " Khalid stated as he too examined the wound.

"I met her in Cairo." Ardeth suddenly stated.

"This is the person you spoke of earlier?" Khalid asked surprised, "Well I can see why you thought of her. Her hair reminds me of fire. Unfortunatley she is wed already." Khalid continued noticing the wedding band on her finger.

"She is unhappily married." Ardeth stated as he cleaned the wound, "Her husband seeks the company of brothel girls."

"Then why would she marry him?" Khalid

"I do not know." Ardeth answered.

Having tended to her wound Ardeth and Khalid left the tent to let woman sleep peacefully and awaken on her own.

* * *

**I know not very long but atleast its something. I'm still buisy on my two other fanfictions that I'm trying to get finished but am currently having writers block with so I'm writing alot of other stuff on the side incase something hits me with the three I'm publishing now.**

**Later!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed and have kept their hopes alive for more chapters to this story. I will not dissapoint and so have managed to get another chapter written despite my old computer resigning from its possition as my work partner. Fear not though I have not lost any of the material I have managed to write for this story for I have backups that I update everytime I continue writing one story or another. So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Susan woke with a groan slowly opening her eyes to see her-self surrounded by a sand colored canvas. Gaining her bearings she felt something squeezing her midriff. Susan's hand went to her midriff and felt bandages that were wrapped around her. Looking around again she tried to find her things and saw them in the corner of the tent. Voices assaulted her ears and she listened intently to what language was being spoken. Susan recognized it as Arabic and could only guess what they were talking about. Slowly turning on her good side, Susan reached for a canteen near her things. Before she could reach it, a man stepped into the tent. The man chastised Susan in Arabic and reached for the canteen handing it to her but forcing her to lie on her back.

Susan took a few sips of water before turning to the strange man. "Thank you." she said softly.

"You are welcome my lady. Our leader will be happy to hear you are awake." The man said setting Susan down softly back into the blankets before leaving the tent.

Moments later a more familiar face stepped inside, "And you were very sure we would not meet again." he smiled as he knelt down beside Susan.

Susan stared up into the brown eyes that stole her breath away. How was this possible? By what chance was it possible to run into the man she had only met briefly? At that moment there was only one word that came out of Susan's mouth. That word being…

"Ardeth."

"It is good you still remember our meeting." Ardeth smiled placing a cool rag on Susan's forehead, "I was afraid you might not remember anything of the past considering you crashed that plane."

"How did?" Susan asked but stopped when Ardeth placed a finger to her lips.

"All will be explained later. You must rest. We will spend the night here but tomorrow we must continue back to our people." Ardeth explained stroking Susan's hair in a hypnotic like way easing the woman to sleep once more.

Once Susan was asleep Ardeth exited the tent and sat down beside his friend.

"How is she?" Khalid asked as he poked the fire to keep it burning.

"She is doing well all things considered. We will stay here the night and ride out in the morning." Ardeth explained.

"And the woman?" Khalid questioned.

"She will be coming with us." Ardeth stated taking a bite out of an apple.

"The elders will not like that idea my friend. You know what they think about outsiders." Khalid stated worried for the girl sleeping in his tent.

"Without my support there is nothing they can do to her." Ardeth said casually.

"That may be true but you know as well as I do that they have some warriors on their side. You may be their commander but at times they take orders only from them." Khalid told Ardeth looking towards one of the warriors across the camp.

The young warriors name was Sanad and he was someone who resented Ardeth for his position. Sanad believed that Ardeth was not suited to be a leader ever since he had left Rick O'Connell in the hands of the desert. Sanad took his duties seriously as did all the Med-jai, but all too seriously. Ardeth adapted to the changing world while Sanad, did not. Like his father and his father before him, they refused change. They were most certainly against letting the O'Connell's live after having seen the city of Hamunaptra. Ardeth, Sanad, his father and the elders had debated for days on the matter on what to do with the O'Connell's. In the end Ardeth had won the argument and the elders agreed with the young chieftain.

"I understand your worry Khalid. I fear that Sanad may try something now that his father is no longer here to control him. Should he try to harm her I will protect her with my life." Ardeth stated the last part firmly causing Khalid to laugh softly. "What?"

"It is nothing Ardeth." Khalid said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Spit it out already or will I have to force it out of you?" Ardeth growled.

"It's just that you speak of the woman as if you were going to marry her." Khalid laughed harder when he saw the blush on Ardeth's face.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about!" Ardeth yelled raising his fist at his friend.

"Ardeth I do not speak ill of you. It is simply nice to know that you actually have other feelings then the ones you show us daily." Khalid said taking a few breaths to calm him-self, "So far you have refused any woman pushed in front of you. Yet this woman you have taken interest in all on your own. Who knows what might happen now."

"Are you suggesting that I marry this girl based on the reason that I wish to help her?" Ardeth inquired raising a brow, "Have you forgotten that she is already wed to someone else?"

"Ah, but as you said before she is unhappily wed." Khalid pointed out.

"But married nonetheless. I will not take the wife of another man." Ardeth stated firmly.

"Why must you make everything so difficult, Ardeth?" Khalid huffed crossing his arms, "She crashed a plane in the middle of the desert and she is alone. Now why would she leave on her own if it wasn't to get away from her husband?"

"But she is still married." Ardeth stated and Khalid groaned in frustration.

"I swear Ardeth sometimes I think you might be part mule. You certainly are as stubborn as one."

"I am not stubborn! I simply have morals unlike your-self or do you need to be reminded of the last time we were in Cairo." Ardeth suggested.

"She never told me she was seeing someone." Khalid argued, "And as I recall she flirted with me. I know you remember because we were having drinks together at the local tea house when she came in."

"But you still left with her." Ardeth pointed out.

"Fine you stubborn mule I will drop the subject. Now since you so kindly let the woman sleep in _my _tent I will be sleeping in yours." Khalid stated while getting up and entering Ardeth's tent.

"Hey Khalid!" Ardeth called after his friend but didn't bother once his friend had entered his tent.

Ardeth chuckled and shook his head. There was no stopping Khalid when he had made a decision. He was stubborn at times aswell but could also be persuaded to change his mind. As the sun set over the horizon the other med-jai entered their tents and had gone to sleep. Ardeth on the other hand had managed to get one of his spare blankets from his tent and laid it outside Khalid's tent where Susan was still sleeping.

* * *

**There will be more to come in time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Susan was woken to noises outside her tent. Opening her eyes she saw shadows going back and forth in front of her tent. She slowly sat up minding her wound when Ardeth stepped into the tent.

"We are leaving in an hour. Prepare yourself." Ardeth said sternly leaving the tent as quickly as he had entered it.

Susan stared at the tent flap for a moment confused. Ardeth had been so pleasant yesterday and now he was… rude. Shaking her Susan packed her things as quickly as she could and exited the tent. When she did two men started putting her tent away swiftly. Susan looked around her seeing men dressed in robes like Ardeth's going about their tasks. A horse suddenly appeared in front of Susan, Ardeth sitting atop it.

Ardeth looked down at Susan and held his hand out for her, "We have no spare horses so you will have to ride with someone."

"And, you volunteered?" Susan asked nervously.

"I was the one who found you, so you are my responsibility." Ardeth answered dully, "Now come, we have a long way before we reach my village."

Susan nodded her head slightly lowered her mind wondering what she had done to make Ardeth so angry. Another man came to stand behind Susan and lifted her to sit in front of Ardeth. He also took her bags and tied them to another horse.

"He is my second and lifelong friend. He will look after your things." Ardeth said answering Susan's unasked question. "We ride out!"

The horse sped forward quickly much to Susan's surprise. She wrapped her arms around Ardeth's middle burying her face into his chest. Ardeth was surprised by her sudden action but said nothing. As Khalid rode beside Ardeth, he quickly whipped the surprised look from his face and put on a serious expression.

"_She seems to be enjoying your company._" Khalid said with a smirk on his face, "_But honestly, did we have to set out on such a fast pace?_"

"_The quicker we reach the village the longer we can rest after wards._" Ardeth answered calmly.

They rode at a fast pace for two hours before slowing down the pace for the sake of the horses. When they did slow down Susan unwrapped herself from around Ardeth embarrassed. As she tried to find a better position to sit Ardeth grabbed her from around her waist and lifted her into the position that would be best for them both.

"Now sit still." Ardeth ordered.

"I'm sorry." Susan whispered quickly keeping her eyes on the sand beneath the horse's feet.

"_Ardeth?_" Khalid called calmly gaining the chieftains attention, "_What has the woman done to warrant such treatment?_"

"_Nothing._" Ardeth answered.

Khalid sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "_For the sake of Allah._"

"_If you have something to say Khalid then say it._" Ardeth snapped.

"_I have absolutely nothing to say to say my friend._" Khalid answered before going silent.

The groups stopped around mid day to rest at another oasis. It would be easier to travel when the sun wasn't beaming straight down at them. The men were sitting in the shade in small groups eating dried fruits as they conversed. Susan on the other hand didn't really know what to do and just sat at the water's edge soaking her feet. There was a sudden tap on her shoulder and Susan gasped while turning around. To her great confusion, Ardeth stood behind her a small skin pouch in his hand.

"Here…." He said handing Susan the pouch revealing dried fruits inside, "You need to eat. We still have a long way to ride."

"Thank you." Susan said softly taking the pouch from Ardeth and slowly eating some fruits.

"I need to check your wound." Ardeth said sitting down beside Susan.

"Umm… isn't it… well… inappropriate for someone of your beliefs to…" Susan trailed nervously hoping she wasn't offending the man beside her.

"Yes it would be considered inappropriate but we do not have much choice." Ardeth stated calmly, "I much doubt you have any healing skills."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Susan asked sharply. "I don't know what I did to make you angry at me but it most certainly is uncalled for!"

"You will hold your tongue." Ardeth snapped sharply.

Susan jumped at the sharpness of his voice and fell silent. Without further argument Susan let Ardeth care for her wound. Once he had finished, Ardeth announced that they would be continuing on soon and that Susan should be ready. Once again Susan sat atop Ardeth's horse as they rode the last length to his village. As they got closer Susan began to feel very hot under the sun. Ardeth had wrapped her head with his sash to protect her from the sun but now it only seemed to be choking her. Susan tugged at it slightly only to be stopped by Ardeth.

"Do not remove it before you are out of the sun."

"But… I feel as if I'm boiling." Susan answered in a somewhat weak tone.

"I know but without it, the sun will do greater harm than good. We are not far from my village." Ardeth explained and Susan reluctantly let the sash be.

Susan thought it best to listen to Ardeth and left the sash be. Then her curiosity began to rear its head. Ardeth had said they were near his village. Susan didn't know if he meant it in a literal sense or just in general. The thought of Ardeth being a leader of some sort made Susan's stomach tighten. She had been so rude, although justly, to him earlier. If he was indeed a chief then she would have something to answer for later.

The two rose in silence as they came to a path the led them into some caves. They didn't stop for an instant as there were torches lining the cave walls allowing them to see fairly well. Susan became very nervous and continuously held onto Ardeth's robes a little tighter. Ardeth payed no mind to it and concentrated on where they were going.

Susan didn't know how long they traveled through the cave but it seemed like a long time. There was really nothing but darkness and the glows of torches for the cave entrance had been out of her sights for a while now. A bright light suddenly caught Susan's eye and she turned to see the tunnel coming to an end. When they rode into the light they were greeted by a sight that Susan thought to be impossible yet here it was right in front of her.

Surrounded by a tall natural wall of stone was a village and more. There was an oasis at the far end of the village where sheep got their drinking water along with the rest of the village. There were crops planted nearby as well as tree's that bore fruits. There was a stable carved into the stone from what Susan could tell as horses were brought in and out. Men and women were going about the village doing what they needed while children played. It was nothing like Susan had ever seen before. It was beautiful to her and she suddenly felt more at home than she had ever felt anywhere else.

"It's spectacular." Susan said out loud without even realizing it.

"Thank you." Ardeth answered in returned looking proudly at his home. "We have been in this place for the past 200 years. The cliffs hide us from the outside world and keeps us safe from attacks. The oasis was formed here due to an underground river that flows here from the Nile river. Though we still have three more wells located in different parts of the village." He explained.

Susan glanced at Ardeth seeing the pride that filled his eyes as he spoke about the village. It made him... Susan couldn't explain what it made him exactly but it attracted her to him. They rode further in but more in the direction of the stables where they would no doubt leave their horses for the younger medjai to care for.

Ardeth called for someone to help Susan off the horse so as to not aggravate her injuries any further than they already had. Once Ardeth's horse was taken away he led Susan to a large Bedouin tent located not far from the stables yet still close to the oasis. Once inside Ardeth sat Susan down on some of the pillows situated in the main area of the tent.

"Stay here. My mother will be here soon to help you bathe and to care for your injury." Ardeth ordered firmly as he left the tent.

Susan wanted to explore the village but the idea of having a bath was... irresistible. It wasn't long before an elderly woman entered the tent a few others behind her all carrying buckets of water. The first to enter the tent was no doubt Ardeth's mother for Susan could see a resemblance in the two.

Susan pulled to her feet and led to another part of the tent and stripped of her clothes quicker than she could say her own name. The women surrounded her and started washing her with soaked rags and soaps. They scrubbed and scrubbed till Susan could feel that every inch of skin she had was red. Just when Susan was going to comment on the matter and bucket of water was poured on her cutting off her protests. She was then attacked by towels or that's what Susan suspected they were due to what the women were using them for currently. After she was dried two of the four women left the washing area of the tent leaving Ardeth's mother and another to tend to her injury.

They walked amongst themselves as they examined the wound. Ardeth's mother grabbed a mortar and smashed some herbs in it. She then took a small clay bowl filled with some past looking stuff and added the smashed herbs into mixing it well. Once it was ready she scooped it all into her hand and smeared it on Susan's injury. It smelt terrible and Susan's eyes started to water. The other woman then started wrapping bandages around Susan's midsection.

Ardeth's mother called out something facing the entrance of the wash area and the two elderly women who had left suddenly came back in a bundle in their arms. Susan could only guess that they were her new clothes since the ones she had been wearing previously were... well in pretty bad shape. Susan had to admit that when the first part of her new dress went on she felt like a princess from one of her fairy tales. The material was silky against her skin and breathed unlike any other material she had ever known.

One layer of material went on another. When Susan was finally dressed she wanted nothing more that to see herself in a mirror to admire the lovely dress she had been provided with. Susan's thoughts were once again interrupted when she was pulled into the main sitting area and sat down in the pillows once more. The elderly women all left the tent except for Ardeth's mother. She had gone to another part of the tent and Susan could see it was like a kitchen of sorts. There was an oven outside the tent materials where she started a fire. Susan was so curious as to see the cooking area that she didn't notice Ardeth entering.

"It is comforting to know that you are curious of our ways." Ardeth spoke snapping Susan out of her thoughts.

Susan turned to look at Ardeth as he sat down across from her having removed all his weaponry and outer robes. "Oh yes, this is simply marvelous!"

Ardeth smiled at Susan's enthusiasm, "I am pleased to hear it." There was a silence between them before Ardeth decided to ask his question, "Care to tell me why I found you as I did?"

Susan sighed staring down at her clasped hands that rested on her lap. She knew these questioned would eventually come and there was no avoiding them at all.

"The truthful answer would be that I was running away." Susan answered figuring it best not to lie to the medjai.

"And why were you running away?"

Another sigh left Susan's lips, "I couldn't take my life any longer. I feel as if I have lived it over and over. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get away by any means necessary."

Ardeth paused for a moment, "What were you planning to do when you got away?"

Susan looked up at Ardeth suddenly who waited patiently for her answer. What had she planned on doing after she got away? She was sure she had planned something but she couldn't remember. Could it be that she really hadn't thought that far?

Susan shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't plan that far ahead I guess. Doesn't really matter now does it. You will no doubt be taking me back to Cairo... back to James." she said sadly.

Ardeth sighed silently, "It would be preferable to take you back to Cairo and your husband. Though something tells me that is not your wish at all."

Susan shook her head, "No it isn't. I would rather run and die in the desert than return to James." she stated firmly. "Anything than going back to James." she added quietly.

There was another pause between the two of them but it was interrupted by Ardeth's mother bringing them both something to eat. Ardeth thanked his mother and she smiled at her son before going off to do other things.

"What will happen to me now?" Susan finally asked.

"Right now, you are a guest in my village. I have already gone to the council and explained the circumstances of your presence here and they have agreed to let you stay until a time that we may return you to Cairo." Ardeth answered, "Until then I would be greatly honored if you were to stay in my tent. Seeing as not everyone in my village is fluent in English it will make things for you a bit easier. Of course you will be sharing my mothers room for our customs forbid an unmarried man and woman to sleep alone in the same tent."

"I understand... wait... you are unmarried?" Susan inquired confused.

"This surprises you?" Ardeth asked in return.

Susan nodded her head, "Well yes to be perfectly honest."

"And why is that?"

"You are very handsome, Ardeth. One would think the young girls would be throwing themselves at you or in some manner try to gain your attention surely." Susan explained herself.

Ardeth began laughing which caused Susan to blush from embarrassment, "Your words couldn't be truer concerning the young girls of my village. Yes some of them have tried gaining my attentions by, as you described, throwing themselves at me. However, I have yet to find the woman for me. Regardless of what others think I am in no hurry to take a wife."

"I see. She will be a lucky woman, I'm sure." Susan complimented as she continued to eat.

Ardeth didn't reply to that comment and thought it best not to. They both ate their meal in silence. They would both in turn glance at each other when the other wasn't looking. When the meal was finished Ardeth gathered the platters and took them to the cooking area to await washing if needed.

"Would you like to see the village?" Ardeth asked suddenly as he came to the main area.

Susan was on her feet quickly, "Oh yes please!"

Ardeth grinned at out Susan was curious about everything. Yet it also puzzled him greatly. Why would a woman raised in a wealthy family possibly find a life as simple as theirs so interesting. When half of the village was toured the pair stopped at the oasis to watch the some of the older children tend to the sheep. Ardeth took that moment to ask his question.

"Your village is always what I imagine every time I start reading stories like Ali baba and the 40 thieves or Aladdin." Susan explained her mind remembering every detail of the story. It was then that she remembered something important, "Ardeth, did my thing survive?" Susan asked her eyes wide fearing that something had happened to her books.

"Your things are in my tent. They are safe and sound." Ardeth assured Susan.

Susan placed a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank heavens."

"Are they that important to you?" Ardeth inquired raising a brow.

"Oh yes. They were given to me by my grandmother and I've always loved fairy tales." Susan explained, "I guess you could say that I'm a bit nieve of the real world in some ways. I believed so much in fairytale loves that I thought I would have the same with James... but I didn't." Susan's eyes started tearing up, "I guess I'm still a child in the end."

"There is no way you could have known what your husband was going to be like when you married him. For all you could know, you husband could have pretended to be someone he wasn't." Ardeth was surprised at his words. She was married to this James man. There was nothing he could do or say to change that.

"Perhaps you are right." Susan said softly, "To think I agreed to marry him and we didn't even have a wedding night or anything." she continued almost silently but Ardeth still heard.

Ardeth's head rose a bit at that titbit. She hadn't had a wedding knight. That meant only one thing, Susan was a virgin. This could change things a bit. Ardeth shook his head at his thought.

'Why am I thinking such thoughts? She's married and that doesn't change anything.' Ardeth thought angered at himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we are. Another chapter but not as long as the previous one this one is only around 2200 words while the previous chapter was around 3000 words. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Who knows. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**-The morning after Susan's escape-**

James was eating breakfast reading through the newspaper to see if anything interesting had happened back in England. He had had a wonderful night with one of the local prostitutes. She had been beautiful with her olive skin and dark eyes. Now if only Susan had been born like that. James shook his head at the thought of his wife. She was only a means to bring more wealth into his family. Even if they were married it didn't stop him thinking of taking a mistress. He just needed to find one who would be willing to be that mistress.

"Mr Thatcher!" A amid cried out running into the breakfast hall.

James lowered his newspaper and looked up at the maid irritation plastered on his face, "What?"

"Mrs. Thatcher is missing!" The maid explained, "She isn't in her room and all her things are scattered about the room yet some of them is missing and one bag is missing as well."

James was silent for a moment his grip tightening on the newspaper. He then stood up and dropped the newspaper onto the breakfast table and left to his study closing the doors behind him. The maid had followed him with her eyes nervously. She had been holding her breath waiting for the storm to unleash its fury.

The maid let out the breath she had been holding when the doors of the study closed. It was silent for a moment and then the fury was unleashed. The maid could hear as things flew across the room along with the shouting and smashing of items.

James was furious because it had been part of the marriage agreament that Susan had control of her families money. James only had access as long as Susan signed a consent form allowing him to withdraw money from her family account. The only way he could use that money more freely was if Susan died before he did. There were only two choices for him to do. One, was to find her which would use money or two, was to fake a death certificate but only a doctor could write one and a body was needed.

Bribing a doctor to write one would pay a pretty penny and there was always that possibility that the doctor could use it for as blackmail later on. Even if he thought to search for Susan he wouldn't know where to start. She could be anywhere because James knew how smart she really was even though she read those childish books. James paced a bit in his study biting his thumbnail while doing so. That's when an idea hit him. He went to the phone that sat on his desk and started dialing a number.

"Operator, get me..." James said a determined look in his eyes.

**-Back with Susan-**

Susan and Ardeth had finished the tour of the village. Ardeth had been really pleased that Susan was so interested in everything. It then that the pair saw a mother calling her child to eat. At that moment Ardeth realized that he had never asked for Susan's name.

"I only now realized my lady that I have yet to learn your name." Ardeth smiled.

"Oh I should have realized." Susan giggled and held out her hand to Ardeth, "Susan Thatcher, a pleasure to meet you."

Ardeth took Susan's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine. Now come, my mother has no doubt made us dinner." Ardeth continued leading Susan back to his tent.

Indeed Ardeth had been right. His mother had prepared a meal for them and it smelled delicious. Unfortunately, Ardeth had to tend to his duties which left Susan alone in the tent while Ardeth's mother did her duties. Susan found her bag and pulled out one of her books. Susan sat down on the cussions and started reading. By the time Ardeth had come back to his tent, Susan had fallen asleep.

"_She has been sleeping for a while. I came to take a look at her wound but she looked so peaceful in her sleep I desided to let the child sleep._" Ardeth's mother explained as she came into the main area from the sleeping area.

Ardeth smiled softly, "_She has had a trying day. She wanted to see the entire village_"

Ardeth's mother was surprised,_ "Really? Judging from the clothes she had on her when you arrived she is from England?" _Ardeth nodded,_ "One would think she would feel desgusted with what we have. Call us savages as I recall."_

"_Apparently we have me that one in a million. She wishes for a life as simple as ours." _Ardeth explained as he lifted Susan into his arms and carried her to where she would be sleeping, covering her with a blanket.

"_What will you do with her." _Ardeth's mother asked.

Ardeth was silent for a moment. One part of him wanted Susan to stay but the other was demanding him to take her back to Cairo. "_I do not know mother. One part of me tells me the right thing would be to take her back to Cairo."_

"_What does the other part of you say?"_

Ardeth was once again silent for a moment wondering whether to answer it or not. He desided to answer it, "_I want her to stay._"

"_Then why are you considering taking her back to her people? If she likes it here can there not be a possibility of her staying here? Staying with you?" _Ardeth's mother asked.

"_She is married mother. She cannot stay." _Ardeth explained.

"_Ah, I see." _Ardeth's mother paused for a moment before a thought hit her,_ "But why was she found in the desert? Did her husband not protect her?"_

"_From what I understand she is unhappily married."_

"_Then it was an arranged marriage."_

"_Yes, but that does not change anything."_

"_I understand Ardeth. I just worry about you sometimes. The elders have once again spoken to me and apparently you have once again refused one of the girls."_

"_I do not want a woman who marries me because her duty demands it. I want what you and father had."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, my son." _Ardeth's mother smiled kissing her son on the cheek,_ "But you know how much I want grandchildren."_

Ardeth smiled, "_Yes I know mother and I promise you, you will have those grandchildren one day."_

"_I know I will. Now go get some sleep.I have some things to do tomorrow so I have already asked Isa to look after your guest." _Ardeth mother explained as she prepared to go to bed aswell.

"_Thank you mother." _Ardeth left to go to where he was going to sleep.

He removed his robes until he was shirtless but left his trousers on before laying down onto the cusions and pillows that made up his bed. He was glad to gain a peaceful night of sleep. No longer having to be prepared for an attack or anything. His village was safe and well hidden. However, his dreams were filled with a woman who was his wife. Remarkably the woman looked an awful lot like the woman he had brought to his village.

The next morning Susan woke up to find Ardeth's mother gently shaking her shoulder. Confused as to what the elderly woman wanted Susan was about to sit up but Ardeth's mother stopped her. She gestured to a pile of medical supplies and Susan understood. Susan lay still and allowed Ardeth's mother to do what she intended. After the bandages were changed, Susan followed Ardeth's mother and sat in the main sitting area. Susan followed Ardeth's mother with her eyes. She wanted to help the elderly woman but there was a problem. She had never, ever, done a single piece of housework in her entire life. To people like the ones who she was living amongst. Susan was an entirely usless in every way.

"Good morning." Ardeth greeted as he exited the area where he had slept.

Susan looked up at Ardeth and greeted him in kind. He sat across from her and they sat in silence until food was brought before them. Susan thanked for the food and started eating slowly... very slowly. Ardeth's mother bid her son good day and left Ardeth's tent. He then turned his attention to Susan.

"You seem troubled." Ardeth stated popping another grape into his mouth. Susan looked up at Ardeth just as she bit into a piece of bread. She lowered her eyes from his not saying a word, "Miss Thatcher?"

"I was thinking about... when you said that it would be umm... appreciated if I earned umm... my keep here... you know, until I'm taken back to Cairo..." Susan trailed and Ardeth nodded wanting her to go on, "I'm not going to be much use." She lifted her hands to show them to him, "As you can probably tell. I have never done a single day of manual labor in my life. I'm going to be nothing but a hinderance and causing trouble is the last thing I want." She explained getting really depressed.

Ardeth chuckled softly, "You surprise me." He said quetly which surprised Susan greatly, "When I made the suggestion I had expected you to flat out refuse. I have met women of your social standing and know that they cannot do a thing without the help of at least two maids."

"I do not know if I should take offense of your statement." Susan said her eyes narrowed in a slight glare.

"Forgive me, I mean no offense. It is just all the times I have traveled to Cairo and seen foreigners from England and other places. They tend to have two or three maids or servants with them at all times. I know they are not all like that. I know O'Connell's wife is certainly not like that even with their new found wealth."

Susan was taken aback slightly, "O'... Connell?"

"Yes the O'Connell's. I met them under strange circumstances but they have become dear friends of mine and have earned the respect of me and my people." He explained.

Susan was surprised to learn that Ardeth knew other foreigners before herself. Then again it did explain why he was being so friendly with despite having a something up his rear end while they were traveling to the village. "So how did you meet these O'Connell's?"

He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the events that brought them all together in the end. There had been many deaths as a result of those events. Ardeth opened his eyes and stared into Susan's. He grinned ever so slightly as he noticed the blush rise to her cheeks. So, he began to regale Susan with the story of the Imohteps life in ancient times and his rise and fall only two years before. After the story, Susan was utterly speechless. It was an overwhelming story to hear yet she saw no lie in his eyes.

"Oh wow... that is incredible." She paused for a moment, "To think something western society thinks is impossible. Your ancestors civilization has managed for centuries. Yet we still search for it." She shook her head while fiddling with her hands. "I believe your story would make a tremendous book."

Ardeth let a smile grace his lips, "Perhaps it would. Though I think Evelyn is planning on becomming an author in the future when she retires from field archeology. Though I have a feeling she will be at it for many years to come. But as we were discussing earlier, I believe you will not be a hinderance to us. My mother is very patient and will teach you how to do simple tasks. That is if you still wish to."

A smile graced Susan's features, "I'll do what I can."

Ardeth nodded in aproval as he felt his heart begin to race. Her smile, it was beautiful to him. Yet the ring that was on her left ring finger bothered him greatly. Again he reminded himself she was married to another man and it irritated him to no end. He could feel the snake of jealousy taking over his soul. He hands clutched his robes so hard his knuckles turned white. Once again he realized what he was thinking of... Susan as his. Ardeth quickly excused himself, rather rudely though, and left to start his duties leaving Susan in the tent utterly confused once more.

She sighed this time in frustration. Without him here to translate there was no way she could get started on helping around the village. She growled in her throat cursing Ardeth's moodswings. She was begining to hate him for being kind one minute and then angry or moody the next. Susan sighed again and went to grab one of her books. With one of her books in hand, Susan left to go to the oasis. Along the way she observed the villagers working. Each having a task of their own which they fufilled to the utmost perfection. She couldn't help but admire these people for their devotion to their tasks. At the oasis, Susan sat down along the bank, leaning against one of the tree's. She opened her book and let her mind sink into one of her beloved stories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go another chapter and again around 2500 words but that is the ussual length of my chapters anyway so bear with me okay?**

* * *

Ardeth was getting even more frustrated with his constant thoughts of Susan. Her face never left his mind especially the image of her smiling face. He was currently watching the younger warriors who had not long ago recieved their marks, training with wooden swords. His hands were resting his hands on thetip of the handle the blade end slightly digging into the sand. Another image of Susan's face flashed in his minds eye and he growled clutching the handle his knuckles once again turning white.

"Oh... now what has you pretending to be an ill tempered lion?" Khalid asked a smirk rising on his lips, "Or perhaps we already know the answer to that question?"

Ardeth growled again glaring at his second in command, "Would you care to repeat that?"

"I dare not for know what the reaction will be." Khalid laughed, "Then again, I have never been one to take my own advice. So, are you thinking about Mrs Thatcher? I thought you said you would not involve yourself with her."

"I'm not." Ardeth growled.

"Are you sure?" Khalid smirked. Ardeth closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm his temper. Khalid noticed the trumoil his closest friend was suffering. Ardeth was clearly fighting against the laws their people lived by and his heart. "Ardeth, I can see the turmoil you are suffering. What do you plan to do? Listen to your heart or follow the laws we live by? Regardless of the fact that you could easily have those laws overturned or make an exception."

Ardeth was silent for a moment his head hung low, "I do not know Khalid. I feel as if I am being torn two ways. Yet I do not understand why I find Mrs Thatcher in my thoughts constantly."

"Face it Ardeth, you are begining to feel something for the woman." Khalid spoke softly so as to not let the other men hear. "You said she was unhappily married, correct?" Ardeth nodded his answer. "Well can you not descuss the issue with her? Ask her what the customs of her people are. If she tells you that she is bound to her husband for life like our customs demand then... well... but if there is hope for the two of you then do not let this chance slip by you."

"Khalid... Mrs Thatcher is simply a passing fancy. She intrigues me unlike any woman I have met but that changes nothing. She is a passing fancy that will end the moment I take her back to Cairo." Ardeth stated.

"Are you sure?" Khalid asked raising a brow.

Ardeth turned to look at Khalid then lowered his eyes to look at the sand. 'No' he wanted to say but 'yes' was what Ardeth answered before leaving to be alone for a while. He needed a moment to think on things and to do that he needed some place quiet to do so.

He made his way to the oasis since it was the only place he could find some peace. When he got there he immediatly saw that he was not alone. Susan was there and she wasn't alone. There were a few of the children who ussually tended to feeding the sheep. They were all sitting in a circle around her listening as she read from one of her books.

The story revolved around a mermaid who had exchanged her voice for legs. With her legs she rose from the sea to find a handsome prince she had rescued in a storm. Ardeth was familiar with the story somewhat though he didn't know what happened to the mermaid in the end. Not wanting to interrupt the story Ardeth stood where he was silently listening to Susan tell the story. The children were enthralled in the story. The girls more so than the boys but apparently the boys were interested in if there was going to be a battle at some point.

As the story was comming to an end Ardeth could see some of the girls clutching each other. The prince had married someone else and the witch had told the mermaid that she would turn to foam on the first sunrise after the wedding. The mermaids dolphine friend and her sisters had given her a dagger maid from their hair by the sea witch. All the mermaid had to do to live was to stab the prince in his heart and his blood would save her. Ardeth was now enthralled by the story and listened carefully.

"And so, Marina took the dagger and slowly crept below the deck to where the prince and his wife slept soundly." Susan read from the book, "Step by step she came closer and closer to the room, dagger grasped tightly in her hands. The ship was silent and everyone was asleep. Marina's hand grasped the handle and she opened to door allowing the light in the hallway to show her her beloved prince. The man she loved was only a few feet away. She went to the side of the bed and pushed the veil aside so that there was nothing between them. Slowly she raised the dagger and her soul filled with hatred for him. She was about to plunge the dagger into the prince whne she stopped for he moved in his sleep."

She children inched closer to Susan each holding their breath as was Ardeth, "Again Marina raised the dagger and closed her eyes. Her hands shook and grasped the weapon of her beloveds doom tightened even further. The moment seemed to last for an eternity when finally Marina lowered the dagger back to her side. 'I cannot do this.' She thought, 'I could never harm the one I love. The months we had together are all I needed.' Marina knelt down beside the bed and kissed her prince gently on the forehead, 'I will always love you my prince. May you have a happy life together. Your happiness will always be my happiness.' Marina turned and left the room silently shutting the door behind her."

Now the children leaned back in relief that the mermaid hadn't harmed the prince but now they wondered what would happen next. Perhaps they were hoping for some sort of miracle. Susan turned the page and continued reading, "Marina walked to the helm of the ship and looked towards the distant mountains. A light was already peeking from behind them. She raised the dagger in her hands and looked down at it. 'Yes, it's the only way. I must return to the sea where I was born, where I belong. Only through my death can I keep my love for the prince true and pure.' She closed her eyes allowing the wind to caress her face, 'Perhaps when I have turned to sea foam. I will crash upon his shores and find a way to be of service to him. Though his heart may never have been mine. I am satisfied with what he has given me. He has taught me the meaning of true love and that is a gift I will always treasure.'"

Ardeth felt a tugging at his heart. It was indeed a sad tale she was reading to the children and yet... it was meaningful. He could see the girls were already in tears and the boys were trying bravely to keep theirs from falling. "Marina climbed onto the rail and gazed down at the sea. 'Farewell father, farewell my sisters, farewell brave Frith. I am sorry I could not meet you all tonight. Farewell, me dearest prince. I hope you do not weep over my death for you have a bride to love in my stead.' There were no tears in Marina's eyes. She dropped the dagger, watching it fall into the sea. The deed was done and now all she could do was wait. Unknown to her, the prince had awoken and was now rushing through the ship to get the deck. He gasped as he saw Marina standing atop the rail.

"Princess, wait!" He called but Marina shook her head not turning to face him.

She heard him come closer and so she allowed herseld to fall from the rail and into the sea.

"Princess Mermaid wait!" The prince called unable to reach her in time.

Now she was gone from his sight. He turned and saw somethine resting atop the rail where she had been. It was the flower pearl hairpin she had been wearing when he found her on the beach all those months ago. Beside it was something he found oddly familiar, a blue fish scale. He took them in his hand and turned to the sea to see if he could spot her and hopefully be in time to rescue her. He saw nothing. There was no sign of her at all.

Below the surface, Marina was at peace with her comming death as she floated through the water. She prayed to god wishing nothing else but happiness for those she had loved. The sun now rose behind the mountains bringing with it the first day after the wedding. The beams of light shined through the water and as soon as Marina touched them her body slowly began to turn into sea foam.

The foam rose to the surface of the water and from there rose towards the heavens in a display of colors. The prince held the hairpin and scale close to his heart as he suddenly realized who the mermaid princess had been. He had owed his life to her and his heart ached at knowing that he had never been able to thank her for saving his life.

Upon the sea a little dolphine jumped through the water calling towards the rising foam. Frith cried for his dearest friend helplessly watching as his friend dissappeared before his very eyes. And so the little mermaids soul decended into heaven. From there she watched over her prince and one day her soul would return to the sea. Her story of love and courage to this day, guides the hearts of men." Susan closed the book and gently laid it in her lap a single tear running down her cheek.

The children were crying silently, hugging and comforting each other. One of the smallest girl who was only five hugged Susan with everything she had while crying onto her shoulder. Susan held the child close to her rocking from side to side while making shushing noises.

"Miss Susan." One of the children spoke up softly, "Why is this story your favorite? It is so sad."

Susan smiled softly, "True it is a sad story but in the end Marina was a brave young woman, don't you think?" The children were silent for a moment before they nodded their heads. "Not many have the courage to face their deaths while wishing happiness for the one person you loved dearly even though they love someone else. Marina could have easily done what was needed to save her but she chose not to go through with it in the end. Like she said, his happiness is her happiness, even if it was with someone else."

Eventually the children all calmed down from the story and bid Susan farewell as they went to continue their chores. Susan waved to the children and leaned back against the tree closing her eyes. Ardeth smiled as he watched the children return to tend to the sheep. When the children were out of ear shot he approached Susan.

"That is the first time I have heard the rest of that story." He spoke up frightening Susan in the process, "Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you."

She held her hand against her chest while taking deep breathes to calm herself, "It's alright."

He sat down beside her, "The children were right about the ending. It is indeed a very sad tale. Yet I agree that the mermaid was very brave. Did the children chose the tale?"

"Yes, well the girls did anyway. The boys would have wanted to hear about Alladdin but the girls outnumbered them." She said with a smile. "Though I think they were just as enthralled by the tale as the girls were."

Ardeth chuckled, "Yes I could see that."

When they turned to face each other Ardeth saw the tear trail and raised his hand to her cheek using his thumb to whip it away. A blush rose on her cheeks as she found herself lost in the warriors deep brown eyes. Slowly they drew closer to each other her eyes closing while his remained half open. Their lips were only a hairs breath away when Ardeth whispered something Susan only just barely heard. Their lips finally met in a soft, yet meaningful kiss.

As Ardeth had watched Susan reading the story to the children he recalled a dream he had seen last night. It was of Susan and of him. She was sitting in this very spot reading to four children, two boys and two girls. The children had called her mother and when they had seen him they ran to him calling him father. Ardeth was having conflicted feelings concerning the woman. She was married to another man and yet Allah sent him dreams of them together. Perhaps this kiss was meant to see if she felt anything for him to begin with. Much to his surprise and yet great pleasure, Susan kissed him back shyly.

Susan was confused beyone all understanding and yet this moment felt so right for some reason. There was something in this gentle kiss that she hadn't felt at all when James had kissed her on their wedding day. Right now she felt breathless and a tingling sensation run down her spine. Her heart told her she not to end this moment while her mind told her several things. End this moment, you're married to another man, this man is someone special, he can give you your happily ever after. She didn't know which statement to listen to.

Soon enough the kiss ended but the moment continued as he held her tightly to him. He burried his face into her hair taking the scent of lavender that was Susan. She fit his body, he noted as he pulled her to sit in his lap. The pair were silent and watched the light dance across the water of the oasis. Perhaps Khalid had been right about everything in the end. Perhaps the two of them were meant to be together. Yet there was still a small matter that needed taking care of. It was something that Ardeth did not look forward to but it had to be done in order for him to have Susan for his own. Of course it all depended on whether or not Susan really wanted him in her life. After all she had said it herself. Compared to the women in his village. She was naive, a child and she knew nothing of living in the desert. She may well not want to be here in the end. That thought made Ardeth feel guilty about his earlier thoughts. Perhaps this was wrong after all. Perhaps their destiny was the same as the mermaids from the story. They could... love... each other and yet... she would be out of his reach in the end.

* * *

**Oh how did I survive my childhood? This version of the little mermaid is the one I grew up with. The disney version came into my life much later. You can all probably guess what happened after seeing the disney version. Lots and lots of sobbing on the fact that there was such a version with a happy ending after being scarred for life with the one that didn't and yet looking back on it now. I prefer the one with the sad ending to the one with the happy one. If someone doesn't know what version I'm talking about its the japanese anime film by Toei Animation released in 1975. I still don't know how my family ended up with an english copy of this film but now you don't have to look further than youtube. It's there and its a movie I still watch despite the fact that I cry everytime I see the ending.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter not very long but again Something is better than nothing right? I'm going to be buisy for a while again so bear with me. As I said I will be updating but it will be slow.**

* * *

James glanced down at his watch once more. The gold watch told him that his hired help was almost due to arrive. His guest was a world class tacker and a somewhat close friend of his. His guest would help him track down Susan and help him secure his fortune once and for all. A finely dressed man stepped up to him and bowed slightly.

"My Thatcher." The man greeted.

"Simon, welcome to Egypt. Though it is the perfect place for a rat it is has potential for making a fortune." James explaned and gestured for Simon to walk with him.

"So, you give me a phone call telling me that you need a favor and then... nothing. I'm guessing that it is something you want to keep silent from others." Simon explained as they entered the Thatcher home.

"Simon, my wife is missing. She is out there somewhere in the desert and I need you to help me find her." James explained.

"I see... and whats in it for me?" Simon asked as the two sat down in the garden.

"I will pay you handsomely and arrange for a high ranking position of your choosing." James answered.

Simon was silent for a moment thinking on the offer. It was very tempting and he could make something of his family, become 'new money' as the British society called it. "It's a very tempting offer you are suggesting. It is going to take some time to search that sand box. Would you have any idea where she might have been heading?"

James sighed, "Unfortunately no. However, I think your search would be made a bit easier if you were in the air so I took the liberty of hiring a pilot from a company called the Magic carpet. The pilot has a blimp that will make searching the desert handy. As a bonus you can land the thing just about anywhere."

Simon ginned chuckling softly, "You really have thought of everything haven't you? Well I should probably get to work on finding your pretty little bride."

"Please do."

-**Back in the desert-**

Susan was learning helping some of the younger children to tend to the sheep. She had to admit that it would have been an easy task if she didn't have such an active imagination. Everytime one of the sheep started sniffing her, she would try to get away afraid that it would bite her. To the children it was a great laugh watching the grown woman shrink away from the animal. Eventually Ardeth had come to relieve her of her embarrasment so they could enjoy a meal together in his tent.

"The children must think me a baby since I'm afraid of sheep... sheep!" Susan stated laughing slightly at herself.

Ardeth chuckled while chewing on a grape, "You will get used to them. They are only curious as to who you are. Horses are similar."

"Oh I don't think I will be able to deal with horses at all. Though as a little girl I always wanted to learn how to ride but it is considered improper for young ladies to ride." She said covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

He grinned as an idea came formed in his head, "I will teach you."

"What?" She gasped her eyes wide.

"I will teach you to ride. Here in the desert we depend on our horses. With out them we could not go to Cairo to get supplies that we need at times to survive in the desert. What we have here is everything out people need. Water, food and safety." Ardeth explained, "Here everyone learns to ride."

Susan nodded her head to indicate she was listening and not fretting over meeting the big animal in question. "So the women here also know how to ride?"

"Yes. If our people should need to move from this place the horses make it easier."

"But wouldn't you need some of them as pack animals?" She inquired.

"We have camels for that."

Susan was confused now. She hadn't seen any camels thus far. Where were they keeping them then. Ardeth sensed the question and desided to answer it before it was asked.

"The camels are kept with the sheep. You have not seen them for we keep them inside a paddock my people have built into the rock."

"Ah, that exlains it." She said thoughtfully.

After finishing their meal, Susan a bit reluctantly allowed Ardeth to lead her to the stables after she had changed into something more suitable for riding. They would need to pick out a horse for her. A horse who was calm and even tempered. Ardeth knew the perfect candidate for his little project. It was the youngest of the horses used to teach the children.

"This is Layyen. It means Soft." Ardeth instroduced Susan to a brindle mare. "She is used to teach the children when they are young. She is a kind horse and very calm." he explained and gently took her hand.

"Wait wha!" Susan gasped only to start giggling as Layyen started licking her hand.

"She likes you but then again Layyen like everyone." Ardeth smiled petting the striped mare.

Susan gathered up her courage and gently placed her hand on the hirses forehead. Her coat was soft and it shined in the torch light. The mare looked to be half asleep apparently enjoying the attention she was recieving. Ardeth reached down and lifted a bucket filled with water.

"To get close to a horse and understand it you must spend time with it. To do that we groom them like they groom each other." Ardeth explained leading Susan into the stall.

Susan took the brush from the bucket and started grooming Layyen. According to Ardeth the use of water in the grooming helped remove the dust from their coats. However since water was so valuable in the desert. One bucket was used for as many horses as it lasted. Not one drop was wasted. When Layyen was clean and ready, Ardeth proceeded to tack her up and led the mare outside into an empty paddock.

Now Susan was really nervous as Ardeth finished tightening the girth one last time. He turned to her and held his hand out for her to take. She gulped and took the hand and Ardeth guided her to stand right in front of the saddle.

"Place your left foot in the stirrup while holding onto the front and back of the saddle." Ardeth instructed and Susan did so almost falling over but she managed to get her balance back with Ardeth keeping his hand on her back. "Now use your left leg to give youself some momentum to help your arms pull you up into the saddle. She did as instructed and managed to get herself in the saddle but she held onto the saddle horn with all her might. "Relax, you will not fall so easily. Just let yourself sit in the saddle as if you were sitting in a chair."

A bit reluctantly did so and immediately she felt a difference. She felt like she was sitting deeply in the saddle and it felt more rooted. She still held onto the saddle horn just to make sure. She glanced at Ardeth to see if she needed to correct something but he smiled and nodded in approvement. He then started to lead the Aragian mare foreward and Susan had to fight her natural insticts to sit in the saddle as Ardeth had instructed. They stayed at it for half an hour before Ardeth desided it was enough for that day.

"Stand up in the stirrups and swing your right leg over Layyen and rest your stomach on the saddle. Once you feel stable remove your other foot from the stirrup and lower yourself down to the ground."

Susan nodded her head and slowly did so. However, when her feet hit the ground she lost her balance. Ardeth saw her falling and caught her in his arms but he too lost his balance and they fell to the ground Susan on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Ardeth asked the woman on top of him.

"I'm fine." Susan answered rising up but what was under her she leapt back apologizing over and over.

Ardeth found her blushing face amusing as well as her constant apologies. He knelt beside her and gently took her hands to uncover her red tinted face. "There is no need for apologies." He said gently placing both hands on her cheeks.

Susan's face went even redder as she saw his lips comming closer to hers. Her eyes closed halfway along with his as their lips were now only millimeters away. Ardeth hesitated for a moment as Susan's eyes closed a dazed look on her face. She was gorgeus and he had been proud of her when she faught against her instincts to cling onto Layyen even more when she started walking. He couldn't wait any longer and pressed his lips against hers with all the passion he had within him.

Susan felt as if she was floating from the passion of his kiss. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. In turn, Ardeth pulled her closer to him and she revelled in it. It was so strange to Susan. Nothing she had experianced with James came remotely close to this. Yes he had kissed her, on their wedding and two times before that... but it was nothing like this. They parted after what seemed like eternity they rested their foreheads against each others. They were both panting softly neither saying a word.

Ardeth swallowed before he spoke, "How is it that I cannot resist you? You are married to another man and yet I cannot stop myself."

"I never wanted to marry James." Susan admitted softly, "It was an arranged marriage."

"We will speak of this later." Ardeth suddenly stated as he rose to his feet and pulled Susan with him.

She was confused at the sudden change in demenor but it was then she noticed a man leaning against the fencing. She recognized him as the man as Ardeth's second and the man who was constantly teasing him. She groaned as her embarrasment seemed to get even worse. Ardeth stepped beside her Layyen's reins in one hand while his other rested on Susan's mid back.

Ardeth led them both back to the stables saying something to their unwanted witness. Together they untacked and cared for Layyen rewarding her for a good first riding lesson before returning back to Ardeth's tent. When they entered the tent Ardeth called to see if his mother was present and it turned out they were alone. Without warning Ardeth pulled Susan into another passionate kiss and led her to his sleeping area of the tent.

He set her down amonst the pillows where he slept with him atop of her. His hands roamed her back and shoulders before one of them came to touch her side before grazing her breast. Susan gasped and held onto his robes tightly. Their lips parted again and only their pants could be heard.

"Ardeth?" Susan whispered.

"Shh, little one. Sleep now, I could tell that the sun had gotten to you while you were riding. You have not been drinking enough water. Rest for now. I will wake you when it is time to eat again." Ardeth whispered and left Susan to sleep in peace. When he had closed the flap, Ardeth sat down at the dining table deep in thought. Yes, she was the one for him for certain. Now all he had to do was figure out how to make her his. She was still married to James but Ardeth was not about to kill the man just to make Susan his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I'm back after spending an entire week preparing for a wedding and then spending a week in a cabin. Since returning back home I've been kept busy a bit with other things but now I have my first weekend without having to be anywhere. So... reviews are nice and hey... Enjoy :D**

* * *

Simon was drinking his morning coffee as he watched the sun rise over the desert sands. It had taken a few days before he could leave because he needed to call a few friends he trusted. They had been searching for the last two days and there had been nothing. He had questioned some security guards to know in what direction a stolen plane had gone. James had mentioned that Susan knew how to fly a plane but he was skeptical if she really could. Despite that, it was worth a look though Simon would never voice such a thing to James.

"So how much is your friend paying you to find this woman?" A man named Frank asked as he sat down on a crate across from Simon.

Frank was a friend of Simon's and was one he trusted with his life and many a gun. Knowing that there were dessert tribes around he needed every gun that could shoot without hesitation. Locals with guns just wouldn't cut it.

"He promised a lot of money and a high ranking position." Simon answered.

"Oh really? And you called us for what, 1%?" Frank asked.

Simon grinned slightly," Nope, I called you, Tom and Adam here because you get to have some fun. Those desert boys aren't going to let us look around their sand box without a fuss." He paused for a moment," Don't worry you'll get a decent cut. James is a very generous person when it comes to something personal."

Frank chuckled," That's nice to hear."

**-Back with the Med-jai-**

Susan yawned as she sat up in the pillows that made up her bed. Her cheeks felt a little warm and she feared she was becoming ill with a fever. She had hoped to read another story to children since they liked the little mermaid so much despite its sad ending. Then again they themselves had asked for another story. She had also wanted to make herself useful for a change so that Ardeth's mother didn't have to do everything for them.

"Oh that's right... Ardeth isn't married." Susan mused falling back into the pillows her body feeling as heavy as lead." Perhaps Ardeth was right yesterday. I'd been in the sun too long." Susan closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Ardeth was grooming his horse silently thinking on what to do about the council. There would be a meeting held later on by request of Ardeth himself. He wanted to talk about what could be done to make Susan his since she was married to someone else. It would take some time to pursued them of that he had no doubt. The council was adamant about their traditions and they would not except anyone who is not pure. Then again from what he understood, Susan was untouched the issue is only that she is bound to another man.

He paused his brushing for a moment. Susan hadn't responded to his calls when he had tried to wake her in the morning. She had slept through the rest of the day and through the night. He was worried but then again she could only be sleeping soundly. Growling he left the stall and tossed the brush into the bucket leaving the stable to return to his tent. Inside he saw his mother preparing a mid-day meal. When he asked if Susan was awake the answer was no. He looked towards the curtain that led to his part of the tend and entered without announcing himself.

There Susan was sleeping deeply sweat covering her skin. Kneeling down Ardeth touched her head feeling it was hot. He called his mother and asked her to bring him a cloth and cold water. When the cool cloth was placed on Susan's forehead she stirred slightly and gave sigh of relief. Her cheeks were red and her skin paler than usual.

"Do not worry habibi, you will recover soon and one day we will be together." He whispered as he left to go greet the council. Before he could leave the tent though, his mother stood in the doorway.

"_So you do love her._" His mother stated," _Answer me this son, does she love you?"_ she asked.

"_I think she does mother." _Ardeth answered.

"_You think or you know?" _She inquired crossing her arms over her chest.

Ardeth smiled for he knew she was thinking of what Susan wanted. His smile disappeared as soon as he thought about his answer. He wasn't sure if Susan really loved him or felt anything for him at all. No she had to of that he was sure. She had never resisted when they shared those passionate kisses.

"_She has not resisted my advances."_ Ardeth explained.

His mother smiled," _Then you must tell her what lies in your heart."_

He nodded and received a kiss from her on the cheek before she allowed him to leave. He confidently walked towards the largest tent in his village which was the council tent. There, he was greeted by five elders who were seasoned warriors who now shared their wisdom amongst the village.

"Lord Ardeth, we have gathered as you asked." The eldest, Aban, spoke, "As I understand it, you have brought an outsider and perhaps found a wife for yourself."

"I have, but as for her becoming my wife that is the reason I called." Ardeth explained, "The outsider, Susan Thatcher, is a woman from Britain. She is married to a man named James Thatcher but the marriage is an unhappy one..."

"Wait... the woman is married to another? You cannot have her then for our traditions demand that the woman is untouched!" Mazin stated firmly.

"I assure you all, she is untouched." Ardeth stated.

The council began to mumble amongst themselves confused. Ardeth waited patiently as they talked amongst themselves. There was talk back and forth for at least an hour or so. They then turned back to Ardeth.

"She is married and untouched. Explain this to us." Aban asked.

Ardeth nodded his head and thought on his words before answering, "What I said is the truth. The reason behind Susan being untouched is that her husband only married her for riches and status. Other than that he is not what a husband is to a wife."

"I see." Aban mused, "And this Susan... she told you this herself?"

Ardeth knew they wanted to this information straight from the horses mouth but men did not speak of such things to women. If a man wanted to know of a woman's purity it was the mans mother who found out that information. No information from Susan could be gathered this way for his mother spoke close to no English at all.

"She has mentioned it by passing." Ardeth answered knowing this was not a lie and yet not an entire truth either.

The council once more talked amongst themselves. Again, Ardeth waited patiently for their conversations to come to an end. When they did, Aban had a serious look on his face that had Ardeth worried for a moment.

"My lord, you have come to us asking for our blessings to perhaps wed a woman who is another mans wife. You claim she is untouched which our traditions demand a woman to be when she is chosen as a wife. We do not know if she is pure, we do not know if her marriage to this... other man is legitimate in all manners. What we do know is that she is an outsider which is cause for serious discussion between the council. It is unheard of that an outsider would marry our chief and yet it is not unheard of for one of our people to wed an outsider so long as the outsider committed to our ways." Aban explained in a serious tone sighing as he paused for a moment.

"My lord, she is an English woman and is used to living in ways that are not possible here in the land of sand. Even if she were to say she wishes to live as we do, how long do you think it will last before she loses patients?" Aban questioned, "Did you yourself not say that you did not know what this woman felt for you?"

"I did." Ardeth answered.

Aban sighed, "My lord, there is not much we can decide this day. Right now all we can agree on based on what you have told us, is that she is unfit to be our chieftains wife."

Ardeth clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Then he calmed himself because he knew they were right and the last part only stung because it was what they thought from what they knew.

"It would seem our answer does not please you." Aban commented calmly.

"And I understand why you answer as you did." Ardeth countered, "I have a proposition for you all."

"By all means tell us." Mazim encouraged.

"Give the two of us time to understand our feelings. When they are clear to us, I shall inform you of what they are and I will also try to understand what her wishes are." Ardeth suggested.

The elders glanced at each other giving nods. Ardeth nodded in response and left the tent to return to his. Inside his mother was sitting at table and was obviously waiting for the answer. He sat down and smiled at his mother. As a result she flung herself at her son and hugged him tightly.

"_Now all you have to do is speak to Susan and tell her your heart." _His mother said smiling brightly, "_Oh and the children have come to visit Susan. Apparently she tell the most wonderful stories."_

"_She is feeling better then?"_

"_I gave her some herbal remedies and she has improved greatly." _His mother explained and continued on with her duties.

Curious to what Susan and the children were doing he went to the curtain and sat down outside it and peeked in ever so quietly. He could see one of the youngest children sitting in Susan's lap while the others were gathered around her. In her hands was one of her books and she again was reading them a story. When the story was finished the children thanked her and began to leave. They stumbled upon Ardeth and greeted him accordingly and thanked his mother for letting them visit in the first place.

"The children like you a lot it seems. They even neglect their duties just to be with you." Ardeth smiled as he sat down beside Susan, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. Your mother gave me some amazing tea. Apparently your people are more adept in caring for illnesses than our doctors are. I should probably ask for some of the herbs before you take me back to Cairo." Susan said her tone saddening, "You are no doubt taking me back to James... aren't you."

Ardeth saw her lower her eyes to the book in her lap, "I won't take you back against your will. I care too much for you now to do so."

"You don't like me." she argued.

"Yes, I do." Ardeth countered, "I do care for you." he paused, "My must speak my heart for I know what it is telling me is the truth. I feel pulled to you and my heart aches when I think of the possibility of not having you near me."

"What... are you trying to say?"

"The times we have kissed... did you feel anything towards me? My heart beat for you. I felt that you were the air I breathed." Ardeth explained his breathing becoming more erratic, "I wanted nothing more than to hold you and keep you in my arms... I want nothing more than to ra..." he paused... he was about to say what he wanted most... he wanted to ravage her to give her pleasure. He stopped himself because he didn't want to drive her away.

Susan was silent for a moment, "You love me... don't you."

Ardeth sighed and stared deep into her eyes, "Yes." he answered truthfully.

Susan sighed for a moment thinking on his words, "I love you too Ardeth but... it can never be. I am not suited for a life here in the desert. It would not matter how much I try you need a woman who knows what you need."

"You will learn. My mother is a good teacher." Ardeth assured his heart leaping into his throat. He didn't want Susan to leave and the mere thought of it made a panic rise in his throat.

"Ardeth..." Susan trailed, "It would take me too long to learn everything needed. The simplest of tasks I have never done because it is unbecoming of a woman of my status." Tears stung her eyes, "Seeing your people makes me hate myself for I am useless in everything. All I can do is stand like someones prize mare that is simply shown and compared to another's to see who has the best animal." Now Susan was sobbing into her hands. "The life of a British woman is unkind and unfair in every manner, Ardeth." His heart broke at the sight of her tear stained face, "You do not need a woman such as myself in your life."

"You are wrong, Susan." Ardeth said calmly, "Though you lack the knowledge that is required out here it does not matter to me. My mother already approves of you." He smiled as Susan was shocked, "She has expressed that should I make you unhappy she will not hesitate to humiliate me in front of the entire village."

She couldn't help but laugh at the statement, "She really said that?"

"Yes she did. Though I believe it is called reading between the lines." He smiled, "I have learned to understand my mothers true intentions even though she speaks of other things completely."

"You have such a wonderful relationship with our mother." Susan sighed thinking about her mother, "My mother... well we weren't..."

"You are not close to your parents?" Ardeth inquired.

She shook her head, "All my mother would ever talk tome about was finding a suitable husband and then how I should act. Whether or not my clothes and behavior was proper. She would always make sure my corsets were tight so as to give the men a figure they so desired."

"Ah, Evelyn has explained to me about the corsets many women still use in your country. We believe a woman are beautiful as they are." Ardeth explained leaning closer to Susan her cheeks turning red. "As for you..." he leaned closer so that their lips were only a hair breaths away, "Are more beautiful than any gem."

Their lips touched in a soft tender kiss. He raised one hand to caress her cheek. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto his clothes tightly. He crawled forward in response so that he now leaned over her as her back was against the pillows she rested upon.

"You are beautiful, Susan. Let no one tell you otherwise." Ardeth whispered against her neck as he kissed it gently. "Let no one tell you you are worthless, for you are worth more than any amount of gold." She moaned as he nibbled her throat with his teeth, "Let them say no man will want you in their arms. I will always hold you should you wish it. For I would love nothing more than to have my way with you."

Susan gasped since Ardeth hand was stroking her side in the most intimate manner. She wrapped her arms around him to hold him more against her. She was losing herself in the feelings Ardeth was bringing out in her. Her body felt like it was burning and her stomach was in knots that seemed to get tighter and tighter. Suddenly Ardeth pulled away and both of them were trying to regain some form of control.

"I will not dishonor you." He breathed, "But you make it so hard for me to keep my control and desires extinguished."

With that he left the tent again leaving Susan still sitting on the pillows. She pulled the blanket tightly to her chest and ran a hand through her hair. This was bad, she thought, this was really bad. Ardeth wanted her and that was not a problem. The problem was her, she didn't know what to do really. Despite reading all those fairy tales none of them really explained the concept of love. Her mother had never been much help because Susan's parents marriage was an arranged one. Finally, whatever thing was between her and James... well it was all forced. They bared each other for as long as they had to.

That when Susan realized something. Perhaps, everything wasn't as hard as she thought it all to be. She had been miserable with James, but with Ardeth. She felt like she was someone. That she was wanted and she felt happy when she was around him. Maybe... just maybe, this was what all those fairy tales meant by when they tell that the main heroine knew the hero was right for her. Maybe he was the noble prince in the Little mermaid and she was Marina. Question was... would their story end just as tragically?


	9. Chapter 9

Simon grinned at his little find. The airplane that Susan had escaped with lay before him. The desert had been eerily kind to him since the day Susan left. Not a gust of wind had blow to cover her tracks at all. They were as clear as day and this meant that she had survived the crash. Now there was only one matter of business, figuring out which way she had gone. He pulled out a map from his back pocket and opened it up. There was nothing of great note at first but then again not everything was marked. He called over a local that he had brought with him so that he had someone who spoke the local tongue.

"Where is the nearest source of water?" Simon asked the local.

The local looked down at the map to get his bearings. He then pointed down to a certain spot on the map and then turned to point over he horizon with his other hand.

"West from here, there is a spring. Many tribes use it when they journey from Cairo to their homes." The local explained.

"Alright, that is where we will head next." Simon stated and gestured for everyone to board the dirigible.

"Sir I must warn you. One tribe uses that spring when they travel and they are very dangerous. Should we meet them you must show them the utmost respect. Their people go back to the days of the pharaoh." The local explained.

"Well, that's what you're here for." Simon smiled placing a hand on the mans shoulder, "You're helping us make nice with the locals."

They set out again flying over the desert. Simon kept his eye on the trail that at first was heading in the direction of a spring but then it wandered off somewhere else. It only meant one thing to Simon. Susan had lost her sense of direction. He was almost convinced that Susan had really simply just died out in the desert when tracks appeared in the sands once more. Not far from where they reappeared, was the oasis. She had made it by some miracle.

"Alright little birdy... where did you go from here?" Simon mused looking towards the open desert once more. In the distance he saw something that didn't belong and a grin rose to his lips.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Ah, shoo go away!" Susan squeaked as she attempted to hide behind Ardeth as a lamb was nibbling on her robes.

Ardeth and the children laughed as the helpless english woman still attempted to get away from the playful lamb.

"Ardeth, don't just stand there!" Susan pleaded as she pulled him in between her and the lamb.

All he could do was laugh even harder as he knelt down and lifted the lamb into his arms to show it to Susan. "He is simply a playful lamb Susan. There is nothing to fear."

"Are you sure?" She asked stepping further away.

He chuckled shaking his head, "I am sure."

The children who had been watching over the sheep laughed and took Susan's hands leading her to Ardeth. One of the oldest children guided her hand to pet the soft wool coat. Ardeth tilted his head as if to say 'see? Not so dangerous'.

"Alright, alright... So I'm not so good with animals." Susan stated beginning to enjoy petting the lamb.

Ardeth nodded his approval and placed the lamb back down and offered his hand to Susan. She took it and he led her to the stalls where the sheep were kept during the night. Just outside were a pair of men shearing sheep one by one. Ardeth's mother had sent them to get some wool for she was going to make something but she didn't say what. The two men greeted the pair and apparently they knew what they were here for and pointed to a collection of wool that had been prepared for weaving. Ardeth handed a few of the belt shuffles while he grabbed a sack filled with different colored balls of wool.

The pair said their goodbyes and returned to Ardeth's tent. There Ardeth's mother thanked them for taking care of the errand and allowed them to do as they pleased the rest of the day. Ardeth already had some plans for the two of them.

"Susan, would you join me?" Ardeth asked his hand once more offered to her.

Confused but not wanting to be rude, Susan took his hand and allowed her to be led. He took her to the stable paddocks were the horses were enjoying a day out in the sun.

"You see that brown mare?" Ardeth asked pointing to a horse enjoying a cool drink near the gate. "She is yours."

"She?... mine?... are you sure?..." Susan was speechless. The mare was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. A vision of perfection in the desert sun. "She is absolutely beautiful."

Ardeth smiled at her words, "As are you."

Susan turned to Ardeth a blush on her cheeks. Ardeth gently pulled her closer to him their faces only millimeters apart. Ardeth lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Susan leaned in her legs turning to jelly which forced her to hold onto his robes. All too soon for her liking Ardeth pulled away.

"Susan, are you happy here?" He whispered out of breath.

"Yes... yes I am Ardeth." She answered hugging him tightly, "My hopeless life seems so much brighter here even though I know nothing about living in the desert as your people do."

"Anyone can learn the skills. My mother has complimented your willingness time and time again. She says you are quite adapt in the kitchen."

Susan blushed, "Well... I should thank your mother for that. She has been really patient with me and is a great teacher."

Ardeth was silent for a moment not really knowing how to ask his next and most important question. "Susan... would you go back... would you want to return to England?"

Susan was surprised and yet... not so much by the question, "In all honesty Ardeth I do miss England at times... but... I don't want to go back... All it will result in is me obeying the wills of others. I did everything that was expected of me in school, when I was engaged to James, when I married him... I can't do that anymore... I won't do it anymore... I want to be me and not the fake person I was made to be." Susan then sighed, "Argh... listen to me complaining all the time." She sighed, "Could anyone get any more depressing."

Ardeth shook his head and chuckled, "You complain because you have never been given the chance to." She raised a brow which made him chuckle, "Tell me on day before this one when you had been allowed to freely express your opinion."

Susan looked towards the sky a finger lightly touching her chin. "Come to think of it..." Her shoulders sagged and she stared at Ardeth, "Never."

"And now you are relieving all the tension your forced burdens have put upon you. Now how do you feel?"

Susan sighed with great relief shaking her head at Ardeth who was grinning. "Oh you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Not girls my dear." He purred and pulled Susan against him, "I only have eyes for women as beautiful as you." He whispered the last part into her ear grinning wolfishly when he heard her gasp and shiver in his arms.

"Ardeth... we should go back to your tent. Your mother must have finished making dinner by now."

Ardeth nodded his head and led Susan back to his tent where dinner was ready and waiting. The three of them ate together conversing about nothing in particular. At the end of the day, Susan prepared herself for bed since she felt tired and at the same time excited since Ardeth was going to teach her to ride. The next morning, after breakfast, Susan watched learning how to tack up her new horse correctly. When they were finished, they entered the corral and Ardeth helped Susan mount. He led them around the corral a few times before allowing them to test the waters themselves. Everything was going smoothly and Susan's confidence slowly grew.

Susan was thoroughly enjoying her riding lesson with her mare. She was a sweet thing but took no nonsense either. Susan had been thinking of a name for the young horse and ended up calling her Nocturne. After the riding lesson, Susan learned to care for Nocturne after riding lessons. After leaving the stables, Ardeth and Susan were enjoying dinner while Susan made an effort to learn more about Ardeth's people, as well as learn the language they spoke.

"Shokran is thank you?" Susan asked popping a grape into her mouth.

Ardeth chuckled softly enjoying how eager she was to learn, "Very close... Shukran." he corrected chuckling even more when he heard Susan repeat the word over and over. "It is nice to see a foreigner so eager to learn our ways."

"Is it really that uncommon?" She inquired.

He nodded, "Most foreigners see us as nothing more than savages."

"That definitely sounds like something James would say." Susan muttered.

"You rarely speak of your husband."

"I have very little reason to." She admitted softly.

"An arranged marriage I suspect."

Susan nodded grimly, "You probably remember him when we first met. How he came home with another woman." He nodded, "You see... James doesn't like women like me. In his opinion I am ugly. He likes women with golden hair, dark eyes and who are fuller in shape... not petit like myself. We haven't even..." Susan trailed not really knowing how to say that she was still untouched.

"He is a fool this husband of yours." Ardeth state bluntly catching Susan off guard, "Any man would be lucky to have a woman such as yourself. You are kind, caring, the children adore you, you are eager to learn and you try to help as much as you can."

The compliments caused Susan to blush greatly. The man sitting across her was just incredible. He seemed to see things others didn't in her. She couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"Thank you Ardeth. Your words mean the world to me."

"You are most welcome my lady. Now... shall we continue with your lesson?"

"Yes please." Susan answered and so they continued the arabic lesson.


	10. Auther note!

**Okay I know this story hasn't been updated in a long time but I'm kinda having trouble with this story. I've been having writers block with this one. I haven't given up on this so don't worry its only a matter of being patient with me. I have some parts written but I just have to put them together and fill in the gaps with the story.** **At first I hadn't expected this story to recieve any comments due to its... umm... corniness... but a few of them proved me wrong.**

**Thank you to those who commented and I will try to get the parts put together ASAP.**


End file.
